


Pour Into Me

by wraithsonwings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Hannibal comes in his pants, Hate Sex, M/M, Office Sex, POV First Person, POV Hannibal, Season/Series 02, Sex as Therapy, withholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal helps Will work through his feelings.</p><p>An alternate take on a fandom famous scene from Su-zakana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks again to my wonderful beta, [Weconqueratdawn.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn)

“Do you fantasize about killing me?”

 

I asked the question even though I knew the answer. I wanted to test his honesty, to see if he would share the truth like he demanded of me.

 

“Yes,” a simple fact.

 

“Tell me. How would you do it?”

 

He considered that a moment.

 

“With my hands.”

 

I was unprepared for my heart to race. I tamped it down.

 

“Then we haven't moved past apologies and forgiveness, have we?”

 

“We've moved past a lot of things.” He paused for a breath. “I discovered a truth about myself when I tried to have you killed.”

 

“That doing bad things to bad people makes you feel good?”

 

A small nod. “Yes.”

 

He was so beautiful in his righteousness.

 

“I need to know if you're going to try to kill me again, Will.”

 

I didn't believe he knew the answer, or perhaps, he truly didn't want to know the answer. He was afraid, and that fueled his anger. I could smell it. His anger was key. I wanted him to pour it into me. I wished to understand him, to help him understand himself.

 

He licked his lips with a careful shake of the head. The tongue peeking between his lips was a tease. I could feel a pull in my gut, in my groin. I almost shifted in my seat, almost but for fear that he'd see through me. His sexuality was a weapon he could use against me. My desire, a weakness he could exploit. Would I offer him anything just so I could see him take it? I fought to keep my desire from my face.

 

Were he to strike at me in this moment, would I move?  Would I defend, or attack?  Would I allow him the opportunity to express his violence? Were he to wrap those beautiful hands around my throat, would he revel in fury?  Would he gloat?  Would the beast deep within rise up?   I wanted him to embrace his beast, to feel its power. I wanted him to claim his power.

 

“I don't want to kill you anymore, Dr. Lecter, not now that I finally find you interesting.”

 

A smile escaped me, and I shifted in my seat. Cock hard, I uncrossed and re-crossed my legs, trying for some relief. The movement of tight cotton caused the opposite. He tilted his head. I'd given myself away. He smiled, licked his lips, and turned his gaze to my lap. I felt the pull to look down, to acknowledge my situation, but I locked my eyes to his lips. He'd taken the lower one between his teeth.

 

I was fascinated by my reaction.  His becoming was a threat, but I wanted him next to me. I needed him to embrace me, as I wanted him to embrace his beast. I craved the intimacy. I had compromised myself. To need someone was so foreign, but faced with him, I could no longer separate the physical from the emotional. For the first time, since a lifetime ago, I was lost.

 

I slowly uncrossed my legs, spreading them enough to pull my pants taut. An invitation, as there would be no mistaking my state of arousal. It felt as though my cock twitched under his scrutiny. What would he do?  I catalogued every eyelash of his down-turned gaze before his eyes snapped up to meet mine. The beast shone in them now.

 

“Is it merely the thought of me killing that affects you so?” He asked and cocked his head, trying to _see_ me. “Or is it the thought of my hands on you, or, maybe, the thought of me hurting you?” He smiled. “Perhaps it’s all three?”

 

Insufferably pleased with himself, he stood and slowly crossed to stand before me. As the distance closed between us, I patted my lap and moved my hands to rest on the arms of my chair. He raised a brow at that and smiled. Looking up at him, I tilted my head to the side, questioning what he would do. He stared down a moment longer and then climbed onto the seat. Legs to either side of my hips, he kneeled. Staring up at an awkward angle, I refused to break eye contact. He was magnificent looming over me. He placed his hands on the back of my chair and sat down on my thighs. Caged by him, I had never been more aroused.

 

He grabbed my jaw with one hand. I stopped breathing. He leaned close and his lips hovered over mine, his breath ghosting across my skin. I shivered. He turned my head sharply and ran his thumb down my carotid. I felt each heartbeat beneath his touch. If he closed his hand and applied the right pressure, I would quickly lose consciousness. I swallowed.

  
He loosened my tie and slowly unknotted it. I let him work at my throat without objection. He left the ends to dangle down my chest and moved to my collar. He slid two fingers in and gave a tug. I refused to move against him. I kept a firm grip on the arms of my chair as he undid the first button, then the second, the third, the fourth. I almost vibrated as I waited on the fifth. I looked down to his hands and then back up to his face. He was unreadable. A lopsided smirk and then his hands were around my throat.

 

His eyes glittered with malice. I smiled at the sight. I shifted forward in my seat and pressed against him, aching for him. He hissed in my face. I could feel it on my lips. He lifted a fraction off of me and increased the pressure on my throat. My lungs began to burn, like my cock already burned. I pressed up against him again, and again. His beautiful, almost furious, face started to swim in my sight, fading to black at the edges. He was speaking, but all I could hear was blood rushing in my ears as my heart pounded in my chest. I came hard.  
  
My release prompted my release.  Free to breathe, I struggled to get myself under control again; sweating, flushed and gasping, I was destroyed. A rough yank in my hair forced my head back, forced me to face my shame. His eyes caught mine. I was trapped. His beast flared. It saw deep into me. It poured into me, curling around my heart. I snarled at Will, chest still heaving, but no longer choking.  
  
"You sick fuck." He chided.  
  
He smiled, licking those lips again.  He slowly, deliberately, leaned in and took my mouth. It was savage, deep, demanding, and I couldn't help a whimper. I kissed him back, just as hard. I sucked his tongue into my mouth, lapped at it with my own, reveling at the feel of it against the roof of my mouth. He pulled back. I couldn’t follow, his hand still tangled in my hair. His hot breath, against my lips, teased.

 

“Undo my belt.”

 

I released the arms of my chair, fingers aching. Clenching and unclenching my hands, I tried to restore proper feeling. He bit my lower lip.

 

“Now, Hannibal. Hurry up.”

 

A moan escaped me at his tone of voice. He swallowed it in a bruising kiss. I felt the soft cotton of his shirt, then supple leather. I quickly found the buckle and made short work of it. I then popped the button on his pants. His teeth drew blood this time, copper on my tongue.

 

“Did I say you could touch my pants?”

 

I shook my head, returning my hands to the arms of my chair. He sucked my lip back into his mouth, worrying the cut. The sting pulled deep in my gut. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to pull him against me, to see if he was hard, if he was straining his pants. I wanted to feel his heat. I shifted beneath him, sucked and licked at his mouth, wordlessly begging his permission.

 

When he finally broke away, his chest heaved as he panted erratically. I smiled and licked my lips. They tasted of blood, and Will. He released my hair to take my chin in hand and pressed his thumb hard against my swollen lip. I looked him straight in the eye, his arousal more than evident, and slowly sucked his thumb into my mouth. I teased him with my tongue, let spit slide down his hand, and sucked him hard. When he pulled free, it was with an obscene pop. He gasped. I smiled at him and raised my brows.

 

“Stay in your chair.” He growled.

 

I obeyed as he climbed from my lap. He reached down to wipe his hand on my dirty pants. I couldn’t contain my snarl. He laughed.

 

“I want you to slowly unzip me, and carefully pull my pants and underwear down to my knees.”

 

As I freed him from his confines, his cock pointed proudly toward me. Every inch of him was beautiful, and I wanted to swallow him whole. I looked to him for further instruction, for permission, deliberately licking my lips. He took a step back.

 

“On your knees.” He ordered.

 

I slid quickly to the floor. Sitting back on my heels, I looked up, past his magnificent cock, to catch his eye. He looked as hungry as I felt. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He ran his knuckles across my cheekbone, cupped the side of my face, and then dragged his fingers lightly along my jaw. Taking my chin in hand, he pulled me up onto my knees and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

 

“Shall I choke you again?”

 

My breath caught as I imagined him fucking my face, his cock filling my throat. My mouth flooded with saliva. I could almost taste him. Swallowing hard, I tried to make a sound, to beg him, to beg for him. Words failed me and I whimpered, frustrated.

 

He straightened up to smile down at me, the beast in his eyes. Forcing my head back painfully, I could look only at him, could see only his face. He played with my lower lip, teasing with his thumb.

 

“What was that, Hannibal?”

 

I wanted him so badly. I would debase myself. I would betray myself.

 

“Please,” I implored.

 

“You can touch me,“ He instructed. “But only my thighs, and only to steady yourself.”

 

I brought my hands up, brushing past the pants bunched at his knees, to rest on the outside of his legs. I could feel the warmth of his skin, the firmness of the muscles beneath, and I wanted to pull him close. I waited.

 

The hand under my chin slid to the back of my head and grabbed a fistful of hair. It pulled. I groaned. I tore my gaze from his, to focus on the cock right in front my face. It was large and dark pink, pre-cum beading the tip. I looked back to Will and opened my mouth, presenting my tongue as though waiting for a sweet.  
  
He took his cock in hand, pointing it up and away from me. He stroked himself so slowly, almost a caress. He ran his thumb through the liquid at the tip, smearing it around the head. I had wanted to taste it, to drink it down. My disappointment must have shown, as he sharply pulled my head back to smirk down at me. I saw his cruelty in his eyes, his mirth. I saw joy derived from withholding. He was powerful, and he knew it. Did he want further submission? Was he looking for disobedience to punish? He was inscrutable, a beautiful mystery.

 

I fought the hold on my hair to lean in and slowly lick up his shaft to where his hand still circled the head. He didn’t stop me, merely resisting enough for it to be painful. I’d never once let pain keep me from what I wanted. He was so, so soft, and so hard, under my tongue. I wanted all of him in my mouth. I licked at the thumb that had smeared through his pre-cum, just to get a taste, and then I bit it hard.

 

“Shit!”

 

I let him pull his hand free with ease, using his distraction to take him into my mouth, to suck his cock back into my throat.

 

“Oh, shit!” He gasped.

 

I hummed a laugh around him, and steadied him with my grip on his thighs. Both his hands were in my hair now, twisting, yanking me even closer. I swallowed around his length, once, twice, three times, feeling every single inch of his invasion. I hummed around him, purring. His pubic hair tickled my nose. I couldn’t breathe. He pulled out of my throat, and I quickly filled my burning lungs, before he snapped his hips and plunged back in. I couldn’t help every pathetic noise I made, every whine and whimper, every moan of pleasure, as he set a punishing rhythm. He was so hot, and so slick, as saliva trickled down his shaft and made a mess of my face. I used my grip on his thighs to force him deeper, making as many obscene noises as I could. I was unsure that I’d even be able to speak when this was over. I laughed deep in my gut.

 

Our rhythm became more and more erratic and I could feel the tension in his thighs. He was very close. I sucked him as hard as I could, foregoing even breathing, to force him over the edge. He wrenched my head back and I was forced to relinquish my prize. I gasped in pain and desperation, coming in my pants again. It caught me by surprise, as I’d been absolutely consumed by him. Panting, eyes closed, I tried to regain some semblance of composure. I sat back on my heels, face upturned. Will groaned loudly and his release splashed across my face and along my throat. I should have expected such an act of dominance. I licked my lips with a smile, devouring every drop of him from around my mouth.

 

“Put my cock away.” He ordered, once he’d caught his breath. “And zip me back up.”

 

I released his thighs. There would be bruises by morning. I carefully pulled his underwear back up, tucking him gently inside, and then his pants. Buckling his belt, I tugged it straight, and then adjusted the lie of the fabric at his waist. He laughed and pulled my hair, tilting my head back to meet his gaze. I ignored the semen drying on my face, as he stared at me, looking for something. I don’t know if he found it, but he released his grip.

 

“Get back in your seat.”

 

I quickly complied, returning my hands to the arms of my chair. I spread my legs to alleviate my discomfort. I failed. He reached out, grabbed my pocket square and wiped his hands. I froze when he leaned in and cleaned my face as well. Folding it carefully, he tucked it back into its pocket. I curled my lip at his audacity. He took a step back and checked his watch.

 

“It would appear my hour’s up, doctor. Until next week.”

 

He turned his back on me, collected his jacket, and walked out the door without even a glance.

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely inspired by [this masterpiece.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSeLkJN2BjY)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [Join me on Tumblr.](http://wraithsonwingsposts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
